


One Shot: the Ceaseless Roar

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: British, Concerts, F/M, Hotel Sex, May/December Relationship, One Shot, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: "You" meet modern-day Robert, after a concert, in your hotel bar, and he shows you why "old men do it better."





	One Shot: the Ceaseless Roar

Imagine you’re ordering a drink, and Robert quickly intervenes, ordering a drink for himself and telling the bartender he’ll pay for yours. You smile on the outside but feel a host of emotions and sensations on the inside. You hadn’t noticed him in the hotel, but where you had noticed him, and thoroughly enjoyed his presence, was at his concert earlier tonight.

At the concert, he wore a multicolored button-down shirt, burgundy pants, and beautifully crafted shoes, but now he is more casual, in a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His graying curls are still flowing freely. You are still wearing your concert outfit, a minidress with a flirty skirt and ankle boots.

The two of you have a little small talk about your city while you wait for the drinks. When they arrive, he asks you to grab a small table nearby while he speaks further with the bartender.

Once both of you are seated, you gush to him about the concert. You tell him how much you enjoyed his new songs and the creative tweaking of the old Zeppelin songs, punctuated by his accompaniment on the bendir, the hand drum that he has picked up recently. You comment on the first-rate quality of the hotel, a splurge for you. He tells you that he is staying at this hotel, too. His lingering smile and his hand on top of yours means this has become an invitation to his room.

You realize that he had ordered a second round already when more drinks arrive at the table. You are thankful and slowly begin to feel relaxed, at home with the idea that in real life, you are interacting with the man who has been your fantasy conquest for as long as you can remember, a man who, even at a more mature age, is still just as witty, just as charming, just as intense, just as sexy as he seems to be in all the videos you’ve seen of him.

After the two of you finish the drinks, he asks if you’d like to come up to his room to see his etchings. You say yes to going to his room, but you laugh, letting him know you’ve read about his use of this decades-old pickup line in his younger years. He grins slyly and asks what else you’ve read about him. Your gaze briefly, involuntarily, dips below his waistline, and he catches your eye as you look back up. That part is true, he says, both of you understanding exactly what he’s talking about. He devilishly adds that he can still confirm it for you as many times as you need to know to be sure. You smile warmly on the outside, but his promise has ignited living fire inside of you.

You half expect him to make out with you in the elevator, but instead you talk about his next concert date. While he tells you about that city, his eyes steady on yours and twinkling with the passion of his undying wanderlust, he snakes a hand into your hair, his curious, wandering fingers just as intoxicating as the earlier drinks. When the elevator dings for his floor, he winds his hand down to your lower back, sending a sultry tingle down your spine as he guides you out of the elevator.

Inside of his suite, he leads you to the bedroom. You both sit on the bed, and he resumes his tease of your hair, adding a gossamer kiss to your lips this time. You are soaring from these slight connections. Your nipples twinkle with light electricity, and you feel your sex throbbing and getting wetter by the second. Your eyelids flutter, and your breath goes shallow.

Your erotic distress intensifies when he crawls his hands down your neck and shoulders and those large hands eventually eclipse your breasts, caressing and kneading until he decides to change tactics and gently pinches your nipples. He’s still kissing you, but he ramps up the sensation with his tongue leisurely roaming your mouth. You realize that you had surrendered to him minutes ago, and you comply smoothly when he hooks his hands under your dress and tugs gently, indicating it’s time to undress. You help him remove the dress, and then you remove your bra and panties. He undresses in the meantime, and he gestures for you to lie down on the bed.

He crawls halfway up your body, and it’s clear that he intends to camp out between your legs for a while. His tongue feathers over your sensitive folds with warm, moist, velvety lashes to every inch of the area, culminating with special attention to your full clit. He licks and slurps and otherwise teases you closer and closer to orgasm. You hold his head in place while he continues with ease, despite your thrashing and your desperate cries for release. When you can’t wait any longer, he gives you a massive, body-shaking, mind-scrambling, sheet-flooding orgasm. While you are immobilized by ecstasy, he rises to his knees, slowly stroking his rock-solid cock, more for show for you than performance necessity. You are stunned, but not surprised by its magnificent length, having guessed it to be the case from the generous bulge regularly on display in the Zeppelin-era photos. You don’t have to wait to feel him inside of you, as he parts your lips with the full head and gradually fills you to capacity.

He has lowered himself closer to you, and you clutch his luminous mane and then his broad back. His slow, circuitous strokes are everything you’ve ever fantasized about, thanks to his length and thickness. You can’t help but utter your extreme bliss with each thrust.

His breathing pattern matches yours as the two of you press on. You both agree to hasten the tempo without a word of discussion, and you grab his ass to hold him as deep inside as possible. Both of you become more vocal, more undone by your need and the increasing pleasure. He groans and speeds up his thrusts even more, causing your body to tremble violently, uncontrollably again, until you hit sensory overload and explode into a shimmering climax again, dragging him over the edge with the stormy, involuntary waves of release persisting inside of you. His apex is more blunt, finite, but not any less transcendent than yours, as evidenced by how tightly his eyes are shut and how wide his mouth is open.

He remains inside of you, splayed out over your body, your rampant heartbeats dueling each other before they begin to slow and synchronize. You free and stretch your arms above your head, and he glides his hands up your sides and over your arms until his palms come to rest on yours and you kiss again. He gives your hands a squeeze and then rolls over, gesturing for you to fold into his waiting embrace, which you do, eagerly.


End file.
